


Wake Me Up

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Brainwashing, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Mind Control, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Trauma, Original Character(s), Repressed Memories, Spark Stiles Stilinski, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: After sacrificing her life to the Nemeton, Stiles felt like she didn't come out as okay as everyone else. She felt different. Darker. That's how it was supposed to be, right? Then why is it that she feels like there is something looming over her mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I did a thing again.
> 
> This one is also an idea I've been pondering at for months, reaching as far back as October (my birth month). I had most of this written out already, but TheThunderKitsune had requested that I remake the scene from the 8th Season of the Vampire Diaries where Damon gets his memories of Elena wiped out by a siren. Only, she requested that I do one where Jennifer was the one messing with Derek's mind, but I kind of already had an idea for this.
> 
> Well, I'll let this work explain itself.
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was dark. So dark that only the light of the moon could be seen through the windowpane. It illuminated the room enough to show a girl lying peacefully in her bed as she slept. However, she wasn’t at all peaceful.

Stiles turned on her side, face contorted in what looked to be pain, or it could be that she was frowning. It wasn’t really clear. What was clear was that whatever she was dreaming about wasn’t exactly a dream. Stiles clasped the sheets in her hand, tightening her fingers hard enough until her pale hand had white knuckles. She mumbles in her sleep, voice shaky and heavy with sleep as she says, “No…No, no, no…. Don’t let them in.”

In her dream, Stiles is trapped in a locker, the only visible light shining on her face as she stares out through the small vents in the door. She bangs on the door, trying to get it to open. The space around her is getting smaller and smaller. It’s making her feel panicked. She needs to get out. To get out now. Stiles bangs on the door one last time before it swings open and she soon walks into what looks to be the corridor to the school. Hair disheveled and clothes a bit crooked, Stiles looks around in confusion before making her way through the corridors.

Stiles walked forward, looking around find something, but she wasn't sure what she was looking for. There was this pull, and she was following it, wondering where it was leading her as she comes across one of the empty classrooms in the school. She pauses when she sees the Nemeton, the very thing she saw when she 'died' and now it was here. Growing in the middle of the classroom like it belonged there. 

Stiles approached the stump and moved to touch it with a shaking hand. Just as she was about to touch the rings of the wood, vines appear out of nowhere, grasping her hand in a death grip.

***

Stiles gasped, sitting up in her bed with beads of sweat coating her forehead. The thin strap of her shirt was hanging off her shoulder, her hair was still a tangled mess, but it was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Derek sits up next to her, almost appearing out of nowhere, but he had nothing but sweat pants and his hair was also disheveled. He ran a soothing hand over her shoulder until she stopped gasping.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, his voice husky with sleep. "Stiles?"

Stiles takes in a deep breath, then exhales before she answers. "Yeah, I was just dreaming. It was weird. It was like a dream within a dream."

"A nightmare?" Derek asked and Stiles nods.

"Yeah..." Stiles manages to control her breathing, then a thought passes through her mind. "Wait a second," Stiles turned to Derek, her face contorted into a frown. "Derek, what are you doing here?"

Derek Hale was in her room, which baffles her because the last time she checked, Derek had left Beacon Hills. He left without saying a word to any of them, and she was also sure that Derek doesn't particularly like her. Yeah, maybe he did hold her while she was 'dead', but she was sure he might have enjoyed holding her down in the water to drown. Even she admits she can be kind of annoying sometimes.

Before Derek could answer, Stiles hears the sound of her door opening. She turns to see it slightly open, and the hall behind it was pitch black. 

"Hang on," Stiles tells Derek, slowly getting up from the bed, her eyes locked on the door.

"Stiles, where are you going?" Derek asked, a frown on his face.

"I'm just gonna close the door," Stiles answers, inching towards the door.

"Just go back to sleep," Derek commands, his tone was faltering a little, but it was still as strong as it usually is. 

"No, no, I should close it," Stiles says, getting closer to the door, her hand finally brushing against the knob.

"Don't worry about it," Derek tells her, but she wasn't heeding his words. 

"What if someone comes in?" Stiles asked, turning back to him. 

"Like who? Just go back to sleep, Stiles," Derek demands, his voice now a whisper. "No." 

"But what if they get in?" Stiles whispers back, her hand slowly opening the door.

"What if who gets in? Stiles, just leave it. Please. Stiles. Stiles, come back to bed. Stiles. Please." Derek keeps saying, but Stiles was no longer listening to him. "Don't, Stiles. Don't! Don't go in there, please, don't. Please, Stiles, don't!"

Stiles slowly walks through the door, feeling the same pull she had in her dream, but this time it was pulling her to the other side of the door. When she walks through it, she finds herself out in the middle of a clearing out in the preserve. The clearing was illuminated by floodlights surrounding the clearing. Out in the center, Stiles could see the Nemeton and only then Stiles realized that it was all just a dream.

"It's a dream." Stiles whispers to herself, "This is just a dream. It's just a dream, get it out of your head, Stiles. You're dreaming. All right? So, wake up, Stiles. Wake up, Stiles. Wake up!"

***

Stiles wakes up, opening her eyes to the bright sun shining through her window. She can hear the birds chirping and a weight seemed to lift off her shoulders as she sits up. Stiles frowns, feeling strange for a moment while running a hand through her hair. 

"Hey, time to get up, kiddo." Her head snaps when she hears her door open, revealing her father as he peeks into her room. "Get your butt to school."

***

"And you couldn't wake up?" Scott asked while he and Stiles made their way into the school. She had informed him of what had happened in her dream, minus the whole Derek part because the last thing she needed was her best friend acting protective over her. Besides, Derek wasn't here, so it won't be as embarrassing as she would usually feel. 

"Yeah, it was weird," Stiles tells him as they walk into the building. "Have you ever heard of sleep paralysis?"

"Kind of?" Scott replies as they make their way through the hall.

"It's where you wake up, but you can't move or talk," Stiles explains to him. " It happens in the REM part of sleep, it keeps you from moving in your sleep, so if you dream about running, you don't actually run." 

"Oh, I think I've had that once," Scott agrees. 

They make their way to their first class, both taking their seats before Scott turned back to Stiles.

"However, sometimes your mind wakes up before your body does, so it can become terrifying because you can't move at all. That's when you begin to see things, like someone walking past the corner of your eye when there is no one there. It's where people begin to hallucinate and see things that aren't even there. It can turn your dream into a nightmare." 

"Do you think it has something to do with what we did?" Scott asked.

"Well, I did see the nemeton like twice," Stiles informs him, lightly drumming her fingers on the desk. 

"Is it like post-traumatic stress?" Scott wondered.

"Or something else," Stiles informs him. She pauses and looks at him with a strange look on her face. "But do you know what scares me the most?"

Scott looks at her curiously.

"I'm not even sure if this is even real," Stiles says, feeling something snap.

***

Stiles woke up screaming, sitting up in bed and almost thrashing against the covers. She was back in her room and it was the middle of the night. Stiles continues to scream until the door opens and her father rushes in.

"Stiles! Hey, hey, hey," He rushes to her side, wrapping his arms around her as she screams. "It's okay, you're okay."

Stiles slowly stops screaming, taking in deep breaths as she shakes. Her father holds onto her tight, trying to calm her down. "You're okay, Stiles. It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

Stiles doesn't say anything, just lets her father hold her while she tries to calm down her racing heart. She hasn't had a nightmare like that in years. She slowly manages to calm down and slumps against her father as he continues to sooth her.

"You're okay, Stiles. You're okay," He repeats but Stiles isn't sure if she is okay. 

She probably might never be okay again...

***

The next morning, Stiles was getting ready for school, throwing some of her books in class. When she grabbed her history book, she noticed that there was something wrong with the title. She took a good look at it and noticed that the title was unreadable. Stiles frowned, trying to make out what it said, but she couldn't make out any words. 

"Stiles?" Stiles jumps a little at her father's voice before turning to see him standing at the threshold of her bedroom. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," Stiles nods, brushing her hair away from her face. She looked back at the book and noticed that the words were back in order again; Stiles sighs and turns back to her Dad. He had a wary look to his face like he didn't really believe her. "Dad, seriously, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare,"

"I'm just making sure." Her Dad says, taking a deep sigh. "Now get to School or you'll end up being late."

"Sure," Stiles nods, watching her Dad leave before she went back to packing her things. As she zipped up her backpack, she heard something behind her. When she turned, there was no one there and she frowns because she swore she hears something. 

Stiles sighs before grabbing her bag and making her way out of the house for another long day at school.

***

Stiles walks alone through the hall at school. She is heading to her locker when she is approached by someone who accidentally runs into her. He causes her to drop her books, both of them stop and Stiles glares at him.

"Watch where you're going, you jerk," Stiles snaps at him before reaching down to gather her things. 

"I'm sorry," The guy says, then bends down to help her. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Stiles looks up to see the guy smiling gently at her. She stops when she sees how bright his eyes are, like honey gold, but he looked so normal. He had unruly brown hair, pale skin, and moles dotting over his face. She suddenly felt guilty and smiled sheepishly at him.

"No, I should be sorry," Stiles shakes her head and grabs her book, his hand goes after the same book and their hands touch briefly. She pulls back and tries to hide her blush. "I didn't get enough sleep last night, so I'm just a little grouchy and will snap at anything that annoys me."

"I annoy you?" The guy asked and Stiles stammers.

"No! I mean..." Stiles huffs in defeat, "I'm Stiles,"

"Dylan," The guy, Dylan replies with a smile. 

They both get up and Dylan hands her her things, still smiling wide. He had a beautiful smile, and she couldn't help the way her heart flutters at the very sight of it.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Dylan asked while Stiles clutched her stuff to her chest. 

"Yeah, sure," Stiles smiles at him and he seems to smile wider. 

Stiles passes him with a wide smile plain as a light on her face. She turns back to see Dylan staring back at her, which causes her to smile even more before she turns away to look forward and get to her next class. 

Lydia appears out of nowhere, linking her arm with Stiles' as they began to walk together. "I just saw you talking to that cute guy back there. What's his name?"

"You're coming on a little strong, Lyds," Stiles says, rolling her eyes. 

"I always do, Honey," Lydia winks at her. "So, who's the new guy?"

"His name's Dylan," Stiles says, her face now flush pink. 

"Ooo," Lydia makes a face and Stiles couldn't help but giggle. "He looks like a real catch,"

"I don't know..." Stiles says nervously. Lydia raises an eyebrow at her. 

"Stiles, how long do you think pinning after Derek would start to get old?" Lydia asked and Stiles looks at her incredulously. "Come on, there is a guy who actually likes you! You know you have to get over your crush on Derek eventually. Besides, what if he never comes back?"

Stiles sighs, turning to watch Dylan who was standing at the end of the hall. He notices her then waves, Stiles couldn't help but wave back with a small smile on her face. 

"You know what, Lydia? You're right," Stiles says with a sure smile on her face.

“I am always right, Stilinski,” Lydia says playfully and gently shoves Stiles’ shoulder.

They make their way to class and Stiles doesn’t stop staring at Dylan as they leave.

***

The music blares into the loft, making the whole building vibrate with the beat of the music as it blasts through the speakers. Everyone is dancing, all painted in an array of neon colors that glow on their skin from pinks, blues, oranges, greens, yellows, and in all intricate designs that make Halloween costumes old news. The essence of the party was alive and vibrant as the people danced on and on to the music. Stiles couldn’t believe that this was Derek’s loft, and the only thought running through her mind was how pissed Derek was going to be when he got back. _If_ he got back.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed as she, Scott, and the new girl Kira, walk into the loft turned dance club. “Danny’s Black-Light party is so awesome.”

“Aiden and Ethan have really outdone themselves,” Scott agrees, looking around to see the twins decked out in neon paints and dancing around along with everyone else.

“Agreed,” Stiles nods, taking in the scene before her as she looked around the loft. In the corner, she can see Dylan, giving her what looked to be bedroom eyes from across the room. Like Scott and Kira, Stiles had been getting closer to Dylan since they first met and everything between them was like sexual tension. She’s never felt anything like this before, the rush, the drive, the need to be with Dylan, it was like Stiles was living in one of her sexual fantasies that she never got to re-enact in real life.

Maybe, had Derek still been around, then Stiles would pursue those fantasies, but why not have them with Dylan? He is as hot as they come, though not as toned, but still very masculine when it comes to his boyish charms. Stiles loved his amber colored eyes, his thick brown hair, and the small speckles of moles dotting his skin. She can only imagine what lied underneath his clothes, and tonight she plans to find out.

“I’ll see you guys later,” She calls to Scott and Kira. Before they could respond, Stiles is already disappearing into the crowd. She makes a b-line to Dylan, smiling wide before kissing him, then humming once she got to taste the sweetness that was Dylan’s lips.

“Why, hello to you too,” Dylan smirks, immediately wrapping his arms around her.

“I’ve had a long week,” Stiles explains and Dylan has this understanding look to his face.

“And you think that I can ease away your stress?” Dylan asked confidently as Stiles nods. “Then why don’t we party like it’s the last night on earth?”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Stiles smirks, then lets Dylan lead her to where people were having their bodies painted with the neon colors.

They both got painted, Dylan having a tribal design on the left side of his face, and Stiles having tree branches go from the base of her neck to the torso of her stomach. Stiles had gone bold and took her top layer off, revealing to Dylan the neon green crop-top she had underneath her plaid shirt. After that, they began dancing to a slow paced song that still had that dance rhythm to it.

Dylan placed his hands on Stiles’ hips, bringing her closer as the smooth rhythm of the song flowed through the room. He brought her hips closer to his, making Stiles gasp a little as a tingling sensation runs down her spine. Stiles looks into Dylan’s eyes as their hips began to grind together along with the tempo of the music. A small gasped escaped Stiles’ lips as she feels his hands begin to roam over the exposed skin on her back.

Stiles smirked, then twirled around in Dylan’s embrace until her back was to his front and she began swaying her hips along to the tempo, enticing a small moan from Dylan. His hands remained on her hips, and soon she felt his lips begin to lightly brush over the base of her neck. Stiles gasped again at the feather-like touch and it made her begin to grind back against Dylan’ hips. She could feel his erection press against one of her cheeks and she couldn’t help but smirk because she was the one doing that to him. Dylan began to nip as Stiles’ neck, causing her to moan as she leans back against his chest.

One of his hands moved from her hips and slowly made his way towards the front of her jeans. Stiles inhaled deeply, feeling the skin he touched come alive like fire. He quickly began to unbutton her jeans, then slid his long fingers under the elastic of her panties before burying them in between her moist lips. Stiles gasped at the invasion, but made no move as he rhythmically thrust his fingers into her. His thumb played with her clit as his hips continuously grinded against her.

Normally, Stiles wouldn’t have allowed herself to be groped out in the open, with so many people who could be watching them, but she honestly didn’t care. His fingers were playing her like an instrument, making her moan and gasp with pleasure as her mind began to fog up, preventing her from thinking clearly as Dylan played with her lips. His other hand now reached around her chest, grabbing onto one of her breasts as his lips began to bite and suck on her neck. Stiles was panting now, feeling her chest rise and fall against Dylan’s hand as the music transitioned into a faster paced song, but as everyone else around them adjusted to the tempo, Stiles and Dylan were in their own world. One immersed in pleasure and ecstasy.

Before Stiles knew what was going on, Dylan roughly turned her around until she was facing him again, and he pressed her body against his, making Stiles gasp out in surprise. Dylan’s lips were on hers then, taking the air right out of her lungs as his tongue invaded her mouth. Stiles moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer before they both had to pull back to breathe.

“You wanna get out of here?” Dylan asked and Stiles quickly nodded. She doesn’t see the way he smirks at her like he had just won a prize before he leads her out of the loft.

Stiles was so buzzed with the sexual rush going through her that she doesn’t notice her friends staring after her worriedly and Derek Hale glaring at the retreating bodies before he rushes in to crash the party.

***

After the party, Stiles had gone missing. No one from the pack had been able to find her, and it had been more than three days since her disappearance. No one even paid attention until after these ninja warrior-like demons called the Oni showed up, marking everyone in the pack with a 5 mark behind their ears. They were looking for someone who was possessed by an evil fox spirit called the Nogitsune. The spirit was known to possess humans and cause chaos, pain, and strife. If they find someone who was housing the spirit, then they would immediately be killed. Once they marked Scott, who was the last one to be marked, they had noticed the lack of Stiles’ presence in their group.

“I’m sure she’s safe, Scott,” Derek tells Scott the following day. Scott had spent the last few hours trying to get a hold of his best friend, but she never once picked up her phone.

“It’s not like her, though,” Scott sighs, staring at his phone like it would come up with the answers to Stiles’ absents. “She usually tries to stay in the loop. Stiles hates being left out.”

“Maybe you should let her have a break this once?” Derek takes Scott’s phone from him. “You said she’s been having trouble sleeping lately?”

“Yeah. Ever since the Nemeton, things haven’t been easy for her.” Scott runs a hand through his hair. “She hardly sleeps, and when she does, she always has nightmares. She can’t even tell when she’s not sleeping anymore. Honestly, it’s worrying me. She isn’t herself nowadays.”

“You could give her a break this once?” Derek suggests. “Let her get the rest she needs before bringing her back into the loop?”

“Easier said than done.” Scott scoffs lightly before turning to Derek. “When are you going to tell her? I’m sure you’d like to be the one to make sure she’s getting her rest.”

Derek shakes his head.

“She’s already got someone for that,” Derek says dejectedly.

“She does?” Scott frowns in confusion.

“Yeah. She’s hanging around some guy from your school.” Derek scowls a bit.

“What guy?”

“I don’t know. It seems like she’s getting serious with him by the looks of it. I saw her with him before she decided to go MIA on you.”

“That’s odd. She always tells me if she was getting serious with a guy.” Scott looked like a hurt puppy.

“Well, let’s hope she isn’t in serious trouble,” Derek says, though he tries to hide the worry in his tone.

That was before they realized that Stiles had gone officially missing. They spent those three days searching for her, but they came up with nothing. They grew increasingly worried that the Oni may have found Stiles, but they wouldn’t have killed her, right? Stiles couldn’t be the Nogitsune. She wasn’t strong or powerful like Scott or Derek. Yet… maybe Stiles was the perfect disguise because who could ever suspect a human like Stiles?

That’s when things went from bad to worse within those three days. There were bomb threats all over the town, some people actually got hurt by some of them. From Isaac getting electrocuted to Coach Finstock being impaled by an arrow. Even Derek and Chris Argent got framed for murder of the man Argent went to seek information about the Oni and the Nogitsune. Everything was in chaos, and the pack couldn’t help but think that this was all Stiles’ doing. Of course, they knew it couldn’t really be her, but the spirit controlling her.

So, when Scott got a message to meet Stiles at the clinic, he knew he was going to have to confront his best friend. He wasn’t going in alone, Kira was going with him in case the Oni decided to show up and try to kill Stiles. They arrived at the clinic after closing hours, the place already locked and turned off for the night. Once they stepped inside, they were greeted by a very conflicted Stiles standing there with a sword in her hand.

“Stiles,” Scott called to her cautiously, raising his hands towards her. “We know what happened to you, and we’re here to help.”

“You can’t help me, Scott.” Stiles nearly sobs. “No one can.”

“Stiles, please,” Scott begs to her, slowly reaching out. “Your Dad is worried about you.” Scott sees the way Stiles’ eyes twist in pain by the mention of her Dad. “No one has seen you for days. We can help you.”

“You can’t help her.” A new voice joins in, drawing everyone’s attention to the other side of the room. Dylan stands there, looking a lot more pale and sickly as he steps into the room and goes to stand by Stiles’ side. “No one can, actually. She’s mine now.”

“You’re the Nogitsune.” Scott slowly realizes.

“The one and only.” Dylan smirks at Scott.

Kira quickly pulls out her sword, ready for the moment the dark spirit would attack.

“You know, you made it so easy to get to her.” Dylan brushes one of Stiles’ strands of hair behind her ear. “With her basically being overlooked, and practically ignored by you boneheads. She was a good choice. Didn’t put up much of a fight either.” He wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and brings her harshly into his chest as he takes a sniff of her hair.

Scott doesn’t stop himself from growling at him as his eyes bleed red. “Let her go.”

“What part of, ‘she’s mine now’ don’t you wolves not understand?” Dylan mockingly glares at them. “Stiles gave herself to me, and I took full advantage. Everything I tell her to do, she willingly does it without argument.”

“Just let her go.” Scott tries again, he almost sounded like he was begging. “What do you want with her anyway? She’s just a human.”

“Just a human? Don’t you understand that she’s more than that?” Dylan stares at them in amusement. “Sweetcheeks, why don’t you show them how ‘human’ you really are?”

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles whispers before her eyes began to glow green. Electricity begins to spark around her hands, like small lightning bolts, before she throws them at Scott and Kira. They manage to dodge the bolts before turning back to see Dylan laughing hysterically.

“None of you didn’t even know, did you?” He asks amusingly. “Apparently, the Nemeton didn’t just dump me onto her. It also gave her its powers. Remember those telluric currents you guys were searching for a couple months back? Her powers now include absorbing energy from those. Which means, that not only to I have a powerful spark on my side, I also have a way to spread myself all over this town.”

Before they could do anything, Dylan was already in front of them. He quickly knocked Kira to the side, making sure she was unconscious before moving to Scott. Scott put up a much better fight, knocking the Nogitsune away from Kira and Stiles before he could harm either of them. However, it was a blast from one of Stiles’ lightning bolts that had brought him down.

 Scott landed on his knees, grunting in pain as Stiles appears before him, eyes glowing dangerously green. He looks up at her, pleading with his eyes for her not to do this.

“Don’t do it, Stiles.” Scott coughs out some blood from the earlier impact. “You can’t let him control you like this.”

Stiles shakenly raises her hands, her face twisted with agony as she begins to struggle with herself. She doesn’t want to hurt her best friend, she could never bring herself to hurt her best friend. Her brother. Stiles tries to ignore Dylan’s command. She closes her eyes, focusing on the one thing that keeps her grounded before opening them to reveal her amber eyes. Scott sighs in relief for a moment before Dylan appears behind him.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Dylan asks Stiles. “What part of ‘kill Scott and Kira’ did you not understand?” Dylan walks around Scott and goes towards Stiles. “This shouldn’t be a tough call, hun. How are you still disobeying me?”

“I’ve done everything else you’ve asked of me.” Stiles breathes heavily.

“You have, but I am always meet with resistance.” Dylan smiles wickedly at her. “You know, even for a Spark, that takes a lot of willpower. I’ve spent three days probing that beautiful mind of yours, digging out all your deepest and darkest secrets, searched every crevasse and cranny there was. Yet, there is still something in there that is keeping me from completely taking over.”

Dylan places his hands onto Stiles’ head, rubbing her temples gently as her eyes immediately close.

“Where does your subconscious go when you try to resist me?” Dylan asks, forcing himself into her mind.

***

Stiles is walking through the forest, unknowingly leading Dylan to her most cherished memory. The one thing that she has been able to keep from him since she found out what he had been planning. He follows her through the woods, watching carefully as she steps out into a clearing and is suddenly met with a younger version of Scott.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles tells Scott as he is kneeled in the ground, searching through the dry, dead leaves on the ground.

"Well, I hope he left my inhaler, that thing costs like eighty bucks," Scott tells her as he keeps searching. 

"What are you doing?" Stiles hears behind her, making her turn around to see a man wearing a black leather jacket with bright hazel colored eyes. "Huh? This is privet property,"

"Sorry, man we didn't know," Stiles replies, staring at him in surprise. 

Somewhere a few feet away, the Nogitsune was standing there, watching the scene unfold before him. He recognizes the man; Derek as Stiles' thoughts refer to him. Realization dawns on him as he sees the way Stiles looked at him like she was in love with him. Dylan scoffs at how easy this was. All he had to do was make a few changes, and boom, Stiles will be all his. 

The Nogitsune comes over to Stiles, placing his hands on the sides of her head to see how powerful her love was. He gets flashes of Stiles and Derek, most of them were memories of them together, both romantic and meaningful. The Nogitsune lets his hands drop from Stiles' head, her subconscious being having been put asleep by him.

"Yeah, I can fix this," The Nogitsune says, mostly to himself as he gives Stiles a wicked smile. "Thanks for letting me take a peek,"

The Nogitsune steps out from behind Stiles, going to take Derek's place and resuming the dream-like nothing had happened. Stiles opened her eyes, seeing the Nogitsune in Derek's place, then smiling at him. 

"That's okay... What's your name?" The Nogitsune asked, giving Stiles a flirtatious smile. 

"I'm Stiles," Stiles smiles back at him.

"My name is Dylan," The Nogitsune offers, smiling wide at her. 

***

"Stiles!" Scott screams, trying to free himself from the paralyzing pain the Nogitsune placed on him. His limbs froze in pain, and he cried out as it began pulsing through his head. He watched helplessly as Stiles was being manipulated by the creature.

It was a relief to see Stiles open her eyes, staring at Scott with a blank expression, which then contorted into her familiar yet unsettling smirk. 

"Stiles, you can fight this. You're stronger than him, Stiles. Please, don't let him in." Scott pleads with her, hoping maybe he could give her the strength she needed to stop the Nogitsune.

"Now why would I do that?" Stiles asked, her tone changed from the shaking fear to the strong confidence she now held. Scott looked at her in horror, realizing that the Nogitsune had done something to finally break his best friend. 

"Come on my dear, let's get out of here," Dylan says to Stiles, holding his hand out for her to take.  Stiles smiled wide, almost wickedly before taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the room.

“Stiles! Stiles, wake up!” Scott pleads, but Stiles just ignores him in favor of staring wistfully at the Nogitsune.

“Save your energy, dog,” Dylan says mockingly to Scott. “You can’t save her this time.”

"What did you do to her?" Scott asked, glaring at the creature as he led his best friend away from him.  

"I found her last mental refugee," The Nogitsune tells him, smirking in triumph. "I'm giving it a little makeover. Now, Stiles is all mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Stiles is a lot stronger than you think," Scott says threateningly, but the evil spirit just laughs. 

"No, she's not." The Nogitsune informs him, taking Stiles with him as they leave the room. 

***

Stiles was being controlled by the Nogitsune, and yet things were getting much worse for the pack. They managed to trace Stiles and Dylan all the way to Oak Creek, an abandoned Japanese internment camp that the Nogitsune had once raged terror on. They didn’t know that it was all a trap set up by Dylan to bring the Oni to him so he can gain full control over them as well. He even had Stiles fight against the pack while doing so, making sure the pack wouldn’t interfere once he got what he wanted. Scott did try to break Stiles out of whatever spell the Nogitsune had on her, but she wouldn’t budge.

She escaped with the Nogitsune after that, and the pack had to figure out where else they could have gone. When the hospital, police station, and vet clinic were taken over, they realized that they could have been at only one place that was left. The school. The pack had split up then, Derek in charge of bringing the box made from the wood of the Nemeton to trap the Nogitsune in, and Scott to try and fight him off in hopes of defeating him.

Derek had arrived at the school with the box, but he was meet with the sight of Stiles sitting on the steps waiting for him with two of the Oni. She smirked at him, but the smile wasn’t her own. It was a demented smile that could only belong to someone as vile as the Nogitsune. Whatever he did to her had made her twist her usually calm and innocent features into one that was menacing and lethal.

“Did you bring us a present?” Stiles asked in a sing-song voice that didn’t belong to her. Eyeing the box in Derek’s hand curiously.

“Actually, I brought two,” Derek says as he places the box down. His eyes glowed blue as the twins, Aiden and Ethan, appeared behind him.

“I've heard of an Alpha pack, Derek, but not a pack of former Alphas. It's a little sad, isn't it?” Stiles says mockingly, still keeping that plastered smile.

“I might not be an Alpha anymore, but I can still fight like one,” Derek growls as he and the twins charge forward to fight the Oni.

Stiles stays perched on the steps, watching in amusement as the wolves fight against the Oni. As he fights, Derek tries to figure out a way to snap Stiles out of the spell she was in. Scott said he had tried before, and it obviously didn’t work. What had the Nogitsune done to her? It must have been something that would make her turn against her friends, but what? How can he get her back to herself?

“Do you hear that, Derek?” Stiles calls from her spot. “It sounds like Scott and they are dying. Too bad. He made such a better Alpha than you.”

That stung. It seemed that Stiles knew exactly what to say to bring him down a few notches.

“Stiles! Snap out of it, this isn’t you!” Derek shouts, pushing the Oni away from him long enough so he could look at her.

“You don’t know a thing about me, Hale.” Stiles narrows her eyes at him. They were dangerously glowing green.

“Yeah, I do.” Derek huffs after being kicked by his side. He quickly dodges their swords before tumbling towards Stiles. “I know you wouldn’t let your Dad be in danger! Did you know that Dylan was going to kill him?”

“What?” Her cold, stone expression waivers a little. “No! He said he wasn’t going to hurt him.”

“He’s dying, Stiles.” Derek knew it was too much, but he had to get her to snap out of it somehow. Even if it meant having to lie to her. “He’s dying, and you’re the only one who can save him. You have to fight whatever he’s doing to you!”

“Enough!” Stiles shouts, her voice distorting as her eyes glowed neon green and bolts of lightning from in the palm of her hands. “I’m going to get rid of you all myself!”

“Stiles! Don’t!” Derek shouts, but it doesn’t stop Stiles from shooting the bolts at them. He manages to dodge a couple, which coincidently brings him closer to Stiles. “Stiles, stop!”

“I’ve had enough of you, Hale!” Stiles nearly growls out as green electricity continues to emanate from her hands.

“This isn’t who you are, Stiles,” Derek pleads, coming closer to Stiles. “I _know_ you. I know you better than anyone else. Don’t you remember? You can trust me, Stiles.”

“I don’t even know you!” Stiles’ hands form into a fist before she tries to throw one at him. Derek easily catches it, keeping it tight in his hand as he brings her closer.

“Yes, you do. I told you something before I left. You just got to remember.” Derek stares into her eyes, pleading with her to remember. All that stares back at him is a stone wall.

“Let go of me.” Stiles grits out, snarling at Derek’s face.

“No.” Derek shakes his head, gripping her arms tightly. “Not until I make you remember.”

Before Stiles could protest, Derek brings Stiles in for a kiss, pressing his lips harshly against hers to keep her from pulling away. Stiles tries to fight him as he begins to kiss her, but then images began flashing through her mind. Memories that had been once locked away were now surfacing back to the front of her mind. She gasps against Derek’s kiss, feeling the emotions rushing through her like a tidal wave, letting her relive each moment.

The moment she met Derek Hale. The moment she ever felt truly afraid of him because of what he can do. The moment she was infuriated by him and his incompetence. The moment she felt sympathy towards Derek after learning the truth about the fire that killed his entire family. The moment she became less scared of Derek after he saved her from being mauled by Isaac. The moment she learned to trust him after he saved her life again, and then got him to trust her after she kept him from drowning. The moment she became angry at Scott for the first time after he had forced Derek to give Gerard the bite. The moment she realized that she had started liking Derek more than just a friend. The moment she felt jealousy when he started seeing Jennifer. The moment she felt empathy for him when he lost Boyd. The moment she realized she loved him, even if he unknowingly caused her father to be taken by Jennifer. The moment she thought he was dead in the elevator, and when he woke up, she never wanted to leave him again. The moment he became her anchor, even while he pushed her under the water so she could find her Dad. And, the moment she had to say goodbye to Derek as he left with Cora to who knows where.

Stiles pulls back, quickly opening her eyes to meet Derek’s. She immediately gets lost in his eyes, his beautiful eyes that are too colorful to describe. How could she ever forget those eyes?

“Derek?” Stiles whispers, taking Derek’s face between her hands, gently caressing his face while tears began to brim her eyes. “Oh, my god, Derek.”

“I’m here, Stiles,” Derek says soothingly, pulling Stiles into a tight hug. “I knew you’d pull through.”

“I’m so sorry.” Stiles sobs into the crook of Derek’s neck. “All those horrible things. Oh, god! I almost killed Scott!”

“That wasn’t you, Stiles,” Derek whispers into her ear, pulling her even closer. “You know that wasn’t you.”

“No!” A scream breaks whatever bubble they were in, forcing them both to turn and see the Nogitsune staring at them in bewilderment, appearing out of thin air. “How did you break the bond? No one but me should have broken that hold!”

“Maybe you should have considered making sure the person you were trying to erase isn’t actually around to remind her.” Derek snarls at him, stepping between the Nogitsune and Stiles. “It looks like you’re all out of moves.”

“You think you can kill me?” The Nogitsune chuckles darkly as he strides towards them. “Me? You can kill the Oni, but me? I’m a thousand years old! You can’t kill me!”

Derek pushes Stiles back as far as he can, making sure the spirit doesn’t get anywhere near Stiles as he comes closer.

“But we can change you!” Derek growls out, which causes the Nogitsune to stop.

“What?”

Just then, Scott appears behind him, eyes glowing red and fangs grown out, and bites into his arm. The Nogitsune begins to shout in pain before he is interrupted by Kira impaling him with her sword. The spirit falls to its knees, opening his mouth wide enough to allow a small fly to escape. Before it escapes, Isaac manages to catch it in the box Derek brought, encasing it in there for good. The body that was left behind starts to crumble until it was nothing but dust.

Stiles lets out a shaking gasp, alerting Derek’s attention back towards her as she nearly collapses. He catches her in his arms, pulling her close and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she sobs against his chest. Soon, they were surrounded by the pack, engulfing them in a group hug as a way to try and sooth their distressed pack member. Scott had his head pressed against the back of her head. Lydia was pressing her face against her side while Allison did the same to the other side. Isaac tried to nuzzle his nose into her neck, whimpering like a sad puppy. Kira, the twins, and Chris hung back, watching as they did their best to comfort Stiles.

They could only imagine the trauma she had gone through, being forced to take lives and hurting the people she cared about. The only thing they could do now was remind her that everything will be okay again. She became a little bit broken, just like they all did, but that didn’t make them love her any less.

Stiles will be fine someday, but for now, she just lets her pack comfort her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!


End file.
